Some connectors are used in a hostile environment such as to make electrical connection deep within an oil well where there is considerable heat and dirt. In some cases, the contacts must be hermetically heat sealed to a ceramic glass, or glass ceramic insulator within the connector. The heat used during sealing may be so high that it destroys the spring temper of most spring materials that could be used in a socket contact that must receive and resiliently press against a pin contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,447, invented by Lloyd J. Powell and owned by the same assignee as the present application, describes a socket contact assembly in which the spring can be installed after the rest of the socket contact has been hermetically sealed in the insulator. While this permits a spring to be used without damaging it by the heat used during heat sealing of the socket contact, it still results in the presence of a permanently installed socket contact portion. Such a socket contact portion with a deep hole for receiving a pin contact, is much more likely to be damaged during use than a simple pin contact which has no recesses. Also, the deep recess of a socket contact portion can be difficult to clean in the field. A connector with socket contacts, for use in a hostile environment, which facilitated replacement and cleaning of the entire socket element would be of considerable value.